Break Dancer
"Break Dancer" is the first segment of the fourteenth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on April 11, 2012. Summary Bella, Doc's Ballerina doll, breaks her leg, and finds a lot to do while she waits for it to heal. Recap Doc is plying with her ballerina toy, Bella the Ballerina, in her bedroom when her mother arrives. After Doc says hi to her mom she tells Doc that used to take ballet and states that she had a pretty tutu like Bella and Lambie do. After she asks where Lambie is Doc says that she's outside says that she's probably like to see Bella dance. Then she tells her mother that she's going to the clinic and runs outside. She introduces Bella to the other toys and Lambie feels shy to talk to her as Bella is her idol. But Hallie convinces her to and Bella asks is she would like to dance with her which Lambie happily agrees to. Lambie and Bella do some warm ups first and then some of the other toys do dances of there own. When it's Lambie's turn she shies away nervously and Bella goes first. But Bella ends up jumping too high and breaks her leg. Doc puts some paste on Bella's leg and then a cast so it will heal. She tells Bella that she will have to be a little patient while she waits for it to heal. Then Doc and the toys sing a song to Bella about all the things she can do in a cast to help time fly. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins *Julianne Buescher as Bella Songs *Blast in a Cast *I Feel Better Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Lambie: Hello, my name is Lambie. And you don't have to tell me your name. I mean who doesn't know Bella the ballerina? I just want to say I love you and everything you stand for in the world of ballet, and (gasp) I'm gonna stop talking now. :Stuffy: No offense, Lambie, but that doesn't exactly look like dancing. :Lambie: This isn't the dance, Stuffy. This is how we ballerinas warm up before we dance! :Lambie: Oh, don't worry, Miss Bella. Doc will fix you up and you'll be the best ballerina in the whole world again! :Doc: (to Bella) For people, a broken leg would take much longer to heal. But the paste on your leg will dry overnight. I know you wish you could dance now but you just need to be a little patient. :Stuffy: Uh, Doc, she's already a little patient. :Bella: I am not that little. :Doc: (Giggles) Not that kind of patient! I mean just try not to be in a rush. :Lambie: Oh, that was baaa-eautiful! I've always thought your dancing was amazing, but seeing how brave you are, I think you're amazing, too! :Bella: Oh, thank you. The only thing better than a true friend is a true friend. Would you like to dance ze dance with me, my friend? :Lambie: Gasp Me and the amazing Bella the ballerina dancing a duet here in front of my friends? And...babbling again. Yes. Yes, I would! Trivia *'Toys that debut in this episode': Bella the Ballerina *This is the third time Doc is seen in her PJs. The first two were "Knight Time" and "Dark Knight". *This episode chronologically takes place after "My Huggy Valentine", as Val was seen in the beginning in Doc's room. *Doc's mom is revealed to have taken ballet when she was younger. Gallery * Break Dancer/Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes where I Feel Better was sung Category:Episodes about Lambie Category:Episodes about Bella the Ballerina